Getting Away
by Faramirlover
Summary: The Triwizard tournament has been getting to Harry. He just needs some alone time, away from the people who don't understand. Where will it lead? Harry PotterCedric Diggory. Slash. Don't read if you don't like slashiness.
1. Goggles and stars

A/N: I've read so many Harry/Cedric stories so I thought I'd try my hand at writing one. Tell me what you think. It's slash so don't read it if you don't like slash.

Disclaimer: They're JK's characters, not mine. I've just borrowed them.

OOOOOO

Harry pulled his broomstick out of his trunk followed by his goggles and then his invisibility cloak. Tucking the broom under his arm he pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and exited the dorm. The school was dark and quiet as Harry flitted down corridor's, which was hardly surprising as it was about eleven at night.

The front door creaked slightly as Harry pushed the door open but nobody was around to hear and Harry made it outside without detection. By the time Harry reached the Quidditch stadium he was running, he was that desperate to get back into the air.

Snapping the goggles over his eyes, he took off into the air, flying as fast and as high as he could. All the fear that he had felt after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, dropping away, leaving him feeling calmer than he had since before he could remember. After about half an hour he became suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. Looking down he saw someone in black robes stood on the ground below him, looking up at him. He felt a stab of fear as he watched them watching him. After a few moments, the figure picked a broom up from the ground and mounted it, taking off with a spraying of mud. As they drew level, Harry was relieved to see that it was Cedric Diggory.

"Hi." said Cedric as he pulled up next to Harry "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Nah." said Harry, shaking his head and pulling off his goggles.

"What you doing up here at this time?" Cedric asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Just wanted to get away for a bit." shrugged Harry.

Cedric nodded understandingly. They hovered in uncomfortable silence for a moment before Harry spoke.

"I'd better go." he said.

"No, don't." said Cedric, reaching out and grasping Harry's wrist "I don't want to be alone."

Another uncomfortable silence followed this. Cedric withdrew his hand from Harry's wrist looking embarrassed. Harry felt a twinge in the bottom of his stomach.

"Ok. I'll race you somewhere." Harry said.

Cedric smiled warmly at him and Harry felt another twinge.

"Where too?" he asked, looking around.

"Other side of the lake." Cedric suggested "First person to land on the rock shaped like Snape's head wins."

"That's quite a long way." said Harry doubtfully.

"Too far for famous Harry Potter?" teased Cedric.

"You're on." said Harry, twitching his broom round so it was level with Cedric's.

"Three, two, one, go." said Cedric taking off at full pelt.

Harry swore loudly, pulling his goggles back over his eyes and dashing after Cedric.

OOOOOO

Harry touched down on the rock half a second before Cedric did.

"You cheated!" accused Cedric, pointing a finger at Harry.

"So did you." grinned Harry, pulling off his goggles and dropping them to the ground.

Cedric laughed and lay down on the rock, looking up at the sky. After a moment considering, Harry lay down next to him.

"That," said Cedric raising his arm above him to point at the heavens "Is Hercules, and that's Ursa Major. And that's Perseus. And that one's Pegasus."

"What's that one?" asked Harry, pointing next to Ursa Major.

Cedric laughed.

"Funny you should ask about him. That's Draco."

Harry spluttered "Out of a whole sky I manage to find my sworn enemy!"

Harry glanced away from the sky to look at Cedric. Harry could barely see him in the dark. He could just about see his face by the light of the waxing moon. Impulsively he reached out and stroked a finger down Cedrics face. Cedric turned to look at him, surprise written all over his face. Harry instantly regretted it and leapt to his feet.

"I should go." he stuttered, snatching his broom off the floor and silently cursing himself for agreeing to come with Cedric in the first place.

"Harry-" started Cedric, but Harry took off before he could finish his sentence.

I was only when he reached the sanctuary of the toilets on the floor below the Gryffindor common room that he let the first tears stat to fall.

OOOOOO

A/N: Please review. This is my first Harry/Cedric fic and I'm worried that it's not very good.


	2. Of Owls and Fish

A/N: Thank you, the lovely people who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you do the same for this one.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

OOOOOO

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione across the table.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." lied Harry, shuffling round in his chair.

It wasn't really a lie, he thought, he was tired, but that wasn't the real problem. He'd lain awake most of the night thinking about Cedric and how stupid he'd been. At least I didn't kiss him, he thought for the hundredth time. _But you wanted too, _said a sly little voice at the back of his mind, _and you both know it._ Shaking his head in attempt to clear his mind, he turned back to his homework and tried to concentrate on an essay that he had to finish for the following day.

OOOOOO

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the dimly lit common room. Confusion was followed by realisation as the truth hit him. He must have fallen asleep. Damn! He'd only meant to rest his eyes for a few moments. Harry glanced at his wrist and swore. It was four in the morning! Looking down at his potions essay he swore again. It was only half written and some time in his sleep he had knocked a bottle of ink over the top half of it. Sighing frustratedly he screwed up the ruined essay and chucked it into the fire. Snape was obviously not going to get his essay tomorrow and Harry had the ominous feeling that Snape wasn't going to be understanding. With this horrible thought now on his mind along with that of Cedric, Harry stumbled up stairs to the dormitory and climbed into bed.

OOOOOO

It was next morning at breakfast that Harry first saw Cedric since he'd left him on the rock. Whilst he'd been pulling on his socks he'd decided that he would just try and avoid him for a while. As Harry entered the Great hall and spotted Cedric sitting at the Hufflepuff table, he realised how hard it was going to be. Skirting around the end of the other houses tables, Harry watched Cedric out of the corner of his eye. Cedric hadn't noticed Harry enter he room and probably didn't want to see him anyway. Fighting back a small sigh of disappointment, Harry sat down, making sure he was facing away from Cedric, and pulled a bowl of porridge towards him. After a few failed attempts at eating, Harry stood up and started to head towards the doors to the entrance hall.

"Harry?" called Hermione, when she noticed he wasn't there anymore.

Harry glanced back at her, gave her a reassuring sign and made a walking motion with his hands. Hermione nodded in understanding and turned back to her cornflakes. As Harry turned to leave he saw Cedric out of the corner of his eye. He appeared to have looked up at the sound of Harry's name and was now watching Harry with a peculiar expression on his face. _Probably disgust,_ thought Harry disappointedly.

As Harry reached the door he glanced back and saw that Cedric was still watching him. When he saw that Harry was looking at him he stood up and started towards the door. Swearing to himself, Harry pushed his ay through the crowd of people milling around in the entrance hall and out into the grounds. Pushing himself between a statue and the wall, Harry watched as Cedric stepped out side and looked around. Harry gave a sigh of relief as Cedric gave up and went back inside.

_Why did he follow me though? _Harry pondered as he squeezed out of his hiding place. _Did he want to make fun of me? Did he want to have a go at me? Did he want to hit me? Did he want me?_ This last thought was instantly met with distain. _Like he'd actually like me. I'm the silly little annoying boy who stealing his glory. Who'd like that?_ Sighing in annoyance, Harry tugged his bag further up his arm and headed back inside to his first lesson.

OOOOOO

The sinking feeling in Harry's stomach intensified as he pushed the dungeon door open. Sitting down at his usual table, he looked up and saw Ron once more sat with Seamus and Dean. After a few moments Hermione plonked herself down next to Harry and started rooting around in her bag.

"Ah ha." she said after a moment, pulling out a piece of parchment "Where's your essay, Harry?"

Harry mumbled something about fish.

"Miss Granger asked you a question." said a cold voice from behind them.

Harry jumped and turned to see Snape stood about a yard away, arms crossed, glaring at Harry.

"I didn't do it." said Harry to the desk.

"And why did you believe that you did not need to do the homework I assigned to you?"

"I fell asleep whist I was doing it, because I didn't get enough sleep the night before, and then I knocked a bottle of ink over what I had done and I had to get rid of it." Harry said in a rush, then added as an afterthought "Sir."

"That's worse than 'my owl ate it'." scorned Snape "You'll serve detention with me, tonight, six o'clock in here. No excuses."

Snape swept away, leaving Harry muttering black thoughts to himself about Snape and Hermione.

OOOOOO

That evening after dinner, Harry made his way down to Snape's classroom. As he pushed the door open he saw that there was someone else in the room, bent over a piece of parchment, furiously scribbling. Their floppy hair looked incredibly familiar and with a sickening jolt, Harry realised who it was. After a few moments of hovering in the doorway, Harry stepped inside and shut the door behind him. As Harry sat down, the other occupant looked up and Harry found himself staring into the silvery-grey eyes of Cedric Diggory.

OOOOOO

A/N: Yes, in my opinion, nowhere near enough Cedric/ Harry ness so far but this chapter was getting long. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Before it even began

A/N: Yay! It worked. At last. Wouldn't let me post it before. Anyway. This isn't going to be the world's longest chapter. I just need to get it out of the way so I can start on the next one which I plan is going to be much more interesting.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts or anything inside it. Or any people. I'm not materialistic.

OOOOOO

Grey locked with green as Cedric stared into Harry's eyes. An instant calm seemed to settle over Harry as he felt himself falling and being lost in those grey pools. The moment was lost when Cedric looked down at his desk and started to blush.

"Harry, I-" he started to say but was cut short as the door banged open and Snape swept into the room.

"Diggory, get on with your work. Potter, I want your essay written within the hour. If it's not, you'll come back again tomorrow. Same goes for you Diggory." snapped Snape, slapping a piece of parchment down in front of Harry and going to sit behind his desk.

Harry felt a small jolt in the pit of his stomach every time Snape said Cedric's name. Feeling rather childish and immature Harry took a quill and a bottle of ink out of his bag and started to write.

About fifteen minutes later Harry was distracted from his essay by a scraping noise as Snape pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I need to attend a teacher's meeting. I won't be gone more than fifteen minutes. If I don't see enough progress from one of you, both of you will be in detention tomorrow night. I'm sure Mr Filch will be able to find something _interesting_ for you to do."

With a final threatening glance at the pair of them Snape, swept from the room. As the door swung shut behind him, Cedric turned to face Harry.

"Harry-" he began again but Harry cut him off.

"Look, Cedric, about last night. I was drunk. Fred and George decided to have one of their parties and I drank too much. It didn't mean anything." lied Harry.

It all came out in a rush and for a second Cedric looked shocked but a moment later he was smiling.

"Sure, Harry. Whatever. I hadn't given it a second thought. Wasn't that big a deal." said Cedric sincerely "Look, we'd better get on. Don't want to be stuck here again tomorrow.

With a final boyish grin he turned back to his essay and Harry began mentally calling himself every name under the sun.

Harry finished his essay with five minutes to spare. Cedric had left ten minutes ago and Harry had, unsurprisingly, been able to concentrate much easier. As Harry left the classroom he found the corridor deserted. Disappointed but not surprised that Cedric hadn't waited for him, he hurried off towards Gryffindor tower. As he walked his mind churned over everything that had happened between him and Cedric. Every look they'd ever shared, every time they'd ever touched. If it wasn't for the look of horror that had passed over Cedrics face that night on the rock, Harry might've thought that he had a chance with Cedric. But not now. Cedric probably thought he was a freak. As if he even believed that he was drunk!

It wasn't fair. Cedric was the only guy he's ever really liked. As in _really _liked. Not just, he's cute or he's nice. This was proper love. And he'd gone and blown his chances before he'd even started. Before Harry could stop himself he was crying. Crying for how stupid he'd been, crying for his own loneliness, but mainly crying for the loss of something he'd never even had the chance to have.

Suddenly Harry was brought back to his surroundings by footsteps up ahead. Not wishing to be seen by anyone in his current state, Harry pulled back a tapestry of two very skinny witches and looked into the passageway beyond. For a moment Harry's heart stood still. There, not two yards away was Cedric Diggory with his arms wrapped around Cho Chang's waist, kissing her passionately.

OOOOOO

A/N: Too short. Way too short. But oh well. Reviews?


	4. You don't get it

A/N: Another update. Lucky you. Please review when you are done reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

OOOOOO

Harry froze as the horrible reality of the situation crashed down upon him. Cho and Cedric. Cho and his Cedric. _His_Cedric. But not his Cedric. Suddenly the feeling returned to his legs and all he wanted to do was run.

"Sorry." he said hurriedly.

Cedric jumped and broke away from Cho, realising for the first time that Harry was there.

"Didn't mean too." he muttered, allowing the tapestry to swing back into place.

He started walking again, his legs working on auto-pilot. As a prefect rounded the corner, Harry attempted to cover the fresh tears pouring down his cheeks. The boy glanced at Harry without registering his traumatic state and hurried on.

"Harry?" asked a voice from behind him.

Harry recognised that voice. Would know it anywhere. Cedric's voice. Harry increased his pace trying to get away from that voice.

"Harry. Please wait."

Harry ignored him, marching around the corner and sliding sideways into a secret passageway. Watching carefully from behind a fake wall, he saw Cedric come round the corner and stop looking for him, but seeing no sign. After a moment he swore in annoyance and strode away, back to Cho. Harry smiled in grim satisfaction. Cedric was annoyed by Harry's disappearance. Harry didn't care why this was, he was just pleased to have got to him. At this moment in time all Harry wanted to do was cause Cedric pain. Make him feel the pain he was feeling. That was when the tears decided to fall again. Feeling annoyed at himself, Harry allowed his feet to carry him back to Gryffindor tower.

OOOOOO

The first task loomed ahead of Harry like a thunderstorm but that wasn't what was bothering him. Every time he tried to think straight and figure out how to deal with a dragon, Cedric Diggory's face popped into mind. Cedric still didn't know bout the dragons. At first all the bitterness that Harry felt towards kept him from wanting to tell Cedric but as the task grew closer Harry felt himself becoming more and more worried.

What if he dies? It'll be all my fault. If he knows, at least I won't feel bad about it. But that means I have to talk to him.

Harry spent the whole of breakfast pondering over Cedric. Finally reaching a decision, he saw Cedric stand up and leave the Hufflepuff table. Grabbing his bag from next to Hermione, Harry hurried after him. He saw him disappearing up the grand staircase with a group of friends. Pulling his wand out of his pocket he muttered a charm. Cedric's bag ripped in two, spilling ink, books and parchment everywhere.

"Leave it." cried Cedric exasperatedly as his friends bent down to help him "Tell Flitwick I'm coming."

As Cedrics friends walked away towards the charms classroom Harry darted forward and bent down next to Cedric.

"The first task is dragons." he whispered hurriedly.

Cedric looked up, for the first time realising it was Harry. For a moment they stared at each other than Cedric grabbed Harry's wrist.

"We need to talk."

He pulled Harry away and into a deserted classroom.

"Cedric. I'm going to be late. I can't tell you anything else." gabbled Harry, horribly aware of how alone they were.

"I need to tell you something." said Cedric as though he hadn't heard Harry "Harry, I'm in love."

"Love?" echoed Harry hollowly.

"Yes, love."

He'd seen the kiss with Cho, but he didn't know it was love. Suddenly he felt as though he was about to be sick. Cedric as watching him expectantly so Harry opened his mouth and said the first thing that came into his head.

"I'm sure you and Cho will be very happy. I really have to go." he said, fighting the urge to cry and making his way to the door.

"Harry. Wait! I'm not in love with Cho." he laughed, as though it was the funniest thing in the world.

Harry instantly felt anger bubbling up inside him. How dare Cedric laugh at him? Here he was, breaking his heart over Cedric for the hundredth time and all he was doing was laughing.

"Don't laugh at me." Harry said striding forward so he as stood directly in front of Cedric.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Cedric, still laughing.

"Oh, I get it. You know I'm in love with you and you've decided to have a laugh at my expense. Well ha ha. I have a class I need to get to." He tried to leave again but Cedrics hand shot out and grasped his wrist.

"You love me?" Cedric asked, his voice hoarse and strained.

"Yes. I don't want to but I do." spat Harry. "Now let me go."

"No." whispered Cedric, pulling Harry round so they were facing each other.

"Let me go." Harry repeated.

Cedric didn't say anything and for a moment they just stood there, staring into each others eyes. Then Cedric grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and pulled him forward into a desperate passionate kiss. For a few seconds Harry didn't respond, just stood there, shocked and confused, then he pulled Cedric closer and slid an arm round Cedrics waist. After a few more seconds they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Now I get it."

OOOOOO

A/N: I am rubbish at endings. Tell me what you think. I'm writing some more Harry/Cedric ness at the moment so keep your eyes open if you liked this one.


	5. Waiting to Dance

A/N: I thought that I'd finished but I decided to add another chapter in. Felt we needed a bit more. We've moved on in time a little. This is set on the evening after the first task. And I know it's a bit early for them to know about the Yule Ball but I needed to use it.

Disclaimer: Same as ever.

OOOOOO

Harry threw another stone into the lake and watched as ripples spread out all around it. It was half eleven and Cedric was late. They'd agreed to meet on the rock shaped like Snape's head at eleven. Harry was beginning to get the sinking feeling that Cedric didn't really like him. They hadn't talked at all since Cedric had said that he loved him. Maybe it was just a cruel joke.

Harry felt strong arms circle his waist and gave a small sigh of relief.

"I thought you weren't going to come." he murmured, leaning back so his head was leaning on the new comers shoulder.

"Sorry. Cho started talking to me and I couldn't get away." explained Cedric apologetically.

Harry instantly stiffened at the mention of Cho's name and pulled away from Cedric.

"Please, Harry, don't be like that." Cedric implored.

"Why do you have to spend time with her? You know I don't like her."

"Is this because of that kiss? I've told you before, it didn't mean anything. I was really upset because of you. I thought you didn't like me."

Cedric reached out and pulled Harry back into an embrace.

"Sorry. I just get jealous, you know. I keep thinking that you'll find someone taller and better looking than me."

"Silly boy." said Cedric, leaning down and kissing him "I don't want Cho." he said between kisses "I don't want good looking-"

"Hey!" Harry interrupted.

"I don't want tall." continued Cedric "I just want you."

Harry smiled and leant forward to kiss Cedric again.

"I was wondering." said Harry when they broke apart "If you had a date for the Yule Ball yet."

"Ah." said Cedric, shifting uncomfortably "I don't think it's a good idea that we go together. I'm not ready for everyone to know about us."

"Ok." said Harry looking disappointed "Look, I gotta go. I just remembered a load of homework that I have to do. I'll see you around."

Harry grabbed his broomstick he cast one last glance at Cedric. Cedric was watching him with a disappointed expression on his face. Feeling vaguely ashamed he mounted his broomstick and took off towards Hogwarts.

OOOOOO

Harry didn't mean to, but over the next few weeks he found himself avoiding Cedric. He had asked Padma, or was it Parvati, he could never member which witch was which, to go to the ball with him.

As Harry stood in front of his mirror, he found himself wishing that he didn't have to go. It was going to be incredibly frustrating watching Cedric dancing with some girl. Harry angrily tugged his brush through his hair causing it to stick up even more. He gave up and trudged down to the common room where his date was waiting.

OOOOOO

As Harry descended the stairs to the entrance hall his eyes automatically began searching for Cedric. He spotted him, stood by the Great Hall doors with Cho Chang. Instantly Harry felt both sick and angry. He'd decided to bring Cho! The one girl who Harry really hadn't wanted him to bring. The angry feeling inside intensified as Cho slipped her arm through Cedrics.

Forcing a smile, Harry held out his arm for Parvati and led her over to stand by the door with the other champions and their partners. As Harry stationed himself next to Fleur his eyes met Cedrics. For a moment they stared at each other. Harry was shocked to see the distress in Cedric's eyes. For a moment all Harry wanted to do was go over and kiss away Cedric's pain, but he couldn't. Not in front of everyone. Cedric would hate him for it. Sighing with annoyance, Harry waited for the doors to be opened and the ball to start.

OOOOOO

Harry watched as people danced past him. They were all smiling, having fun. All apart from Harry. This was fast turning into the worst night of his life. Parvati had gone off to dance with a boy from Beauxbatons and Cedric was a few yards away, dancing with Cho.

_He doesn't have to dance with her,_ Harry thought angrily, _just the opening dance and that could have been it. But no, he had to keep dancing with her. There was doing what you had to for the public and then there was this._

Harry felt the anger rising again and got to his feet, knowing that if he stayed here any longer he'd probably hit someone, most likely Cedric. Harry stormed out of the hall, earning himself a few reproachful looks from the people he passed. Harry sat himself down on the bottom step of the staircase and breathed in deeply, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. Once he'd regained control he stood up and turned to go up the stairs. He stopped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice from behind him.

Harry turned to face Cedric, annoyed and relieved at the same time.

"Bed." Harry said simply.

"Wrong answer. There's something you need to do first." said Cedric, smiling at the look of confusion on Harry's face "Come on."

Cedric took hold of Harry's hand and led him back towards the Great Hall.

"Cedric, what- what are you doing." stammered Harry as Cedric led him out onto the dance floor and put his hand round Harry's waist.

"Don't tell me you've never danced before." grinned Cedric taking control and leading Harry in a slow dance.

"Cedric, people are watching." Harry muttered as Cedric pulled him close.

"Really? Well, lets give them something to watch." said Cedric, and bent down and captured Harry's mouth with his.

OOOOOO

A/N: Ok. That really is the end. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
